Oculex
|ailments = Stun |weaknesses = Fire |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko (Adopted by Nin10DillN64) }} Oculex are Fanged Beasts. Physiology The largest of the Spotted Beasts, Oculex are massive creatures compared to their kin. They have flabby, heavily folded skin and the majority of their body is covered in moss. They also appear to have mushrooms and small ferns growing from their mossy hide, and they even have rocks embedded in their skin. Oculex possess a long, prehensile, sticky purple tongue. The only trait they seem to share with their relatives is their large eyes. Abilities These beasts usually hide in the ground to ambush prey, catching them with their long, sticky tongue. They can also use their tongues to fling debris and squash enemies under their large, heavy body. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Pelagusia *Suborder: Hard Claw *Infraorder: Spotted Beast *Family: Ocuex Habitat Range These creatures are indigenous to the Ancient Forest and Coral Highlands. Ecological Niche Oculex are voracious, opportunistic predators that eat anything that they can catch. They primarily feed on Kelbi and Kestodon, as they can potentially swallow the small Herbivores whole. They compete with other predators such as Anjanath, Rathalos, Pink Rathian, and Legiana. Biological Adaptations The tongue of an Oculex is very long and is covered in adhesive saliva, so it is used to catch prey. The tongue is about as long as the creature itself. The tongue also possesses a distinctive purple color. Even though they are referred to as the "Spotted King Beast", the majority of their body is covered in moss, mushrooms, ferns, and rocks, so it is unknown if they even have spots in the first place. The growths on their body are due to them spending so much time underground. Like their kin, they have large eyes that grant them excellent vision. Behavior Oculex spend most of their time hiding underground, waiting for unsuspecting prey to pass by. They leave only their back and eyes exposed. Carves Low Rank This monster is not fought in Low Rank. High Rank G Rank Attacks *'Lunging Bite': Oculex will lunge and bite at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage. Its most common attack. *'Multi Bite': Oculex will follow a hunter and bite them multiple times. Each bite deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Charging Bite': Oculex will hold its jaws open and rush at the targeted hunter to bite them. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Claw Swipe': Oculex will swipe one of its front legs at the hunter, hitting them with its foot or claws. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Repeated Claw Swipes': Oculex repeatedly swipes at the hunter with its claws in a manner similar to Arzuros. Each swipe deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Claw Slam': Oculex raises its forelegs above its head and slams them down on the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage. *'Tongue Jab': Oculex opens its mouth and starts drooling before its tongue suddenly shoots out of its mouth, striking the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Tongue Sweep': Oculex reveals its tongue and starts sweeping the ground in front of it. This is its pin attack, and if any hunter is hit by its tongue, Oculex will pull the hunter into its mouth and start chewing on them. *'Tongue Flick': Oculex digs its tongue into the ground to flick a large rock at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Headbutt': Oculex lunges forward, smashing head first into a hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Back Kick': Oculex kicks at the hunter with its back legs. Deals a large amount of damage. *'Body Slam': Oculex jumps high into the air and comes crashing back down to flatten the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage and stuns hunters. *'Back Slam': Oculex performs its Body Slam attack, but turns around midair so that it lands on its back instead of its belly. Deals a large amount of damage and stuns hunters. *'Burrow': Oculex will burrow underground to perform an attack or move to another area. **'Tongue Slam': Oculex will poke its head out of the ground to slam its tongue down on the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage. Damage Effectiveness Physical *Head = ★★ *Tongue = ★★★ *Front Legs = ★★ *Back Legs = ★ *Body = ★ *Back = ★★ *Rear = ★★ Element *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ✖ Status *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = ★★ Trivia *Oculex is based on the Emperor Bulblax, an enemy from the Pikmin video games that is related to the Red Bulborb (which Oculossis is based on). The Emperor Bulblax was most noticeably the final boss of the first game. This makes Oculex the biggest and strongest of the Spotted Beasts. *Its face, front legs, and body can be broken. *When low on stamina, Oculex will trip after performing certain attacks. It will eat an Herbivore to regain stamina. *Their roar require HG Earplugs to block. *Oculex is the only one of its kind that does not perform the Crushing Ball or Belly Flop attacks. However, its Body Slam attack is similar to the Belly Flop, and its Back Slam is a bit different as well. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Large Monster